


Some Sort of Title About Vampires

by TrohStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More "Touch Me" (Video), Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, FOB, Fall Out Boy AU, Vampires, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohStump/pseuds/TrohStump
Summary: A story based around and including the events of the music video for Fall Out Boy's "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'"; Both a 'prequel' and a continuation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First off, I hope you enjoy this story. Secondly, I know there are a good few stories about this AU lurking around in the FOB fandom... but let's give this a go, huh? I mean, how could I not: vampires and Fall Out Boy.  
> Any character development tips and constructive criticism of any form is entirely welcome and encouraged.

> _January 20th, 2009._

 

_Vampires._

_Nobody knows where they came from. Or how. Or why. It started with one rogue news story: 'New York tourist attacked by supposed vampire'. She was interviewed on live television, revealing the tiny wound adorning the right side of her neck and telling of the event. It all seemed quite ridiculous. They were myths: supernatural creatures of non-existence. Yet so many people believed that woman's story, and by the end of the month when reports of vampire sightings were rolling in in their hundreds, so many sceptics and I realised that they were entirely right to do so._

_According to the descriptions in the newspapers and plastered all over TV screens across the planet, these creatures were deranged and insane, looking to either turn or kill everyone they saw. They gathered in gangs, heading out together as squads to take more and more victims, then proceeding to disappear into the night with barely a trace save the bite marks. They were selfish, constantly lusting for blood and death and the fear in the eyes of the innocent humans they hurt._

_We know, all of these months later, that that is not completely true._

 

_Most are relatively placid - no more dangerous than any man with a slightly short temper. Still, they're far from pleasant and friendly. Just peaceful, until they get hungry._

_Others, however, do live up to the depictions a little more so. Again, though, whilst deadly and always threatening, they are hardly savages. In fact, the smart ostentatiousness with which the most menacing of the vampire groups operates is part of what causes them to come across as such. They're precise. If they plan to kill, they kill; if they plan to turn others into fellow vampires, they turn them. And they're so open about it, just nobody has caught a good enough glimpse of any of the members of their rosters to put faces to the name._

_That name is 'The Dandies'._

_You would think that the authorities might be able to get things a bit more under control, but police have major issues with them (what with already having to deal with human crime and the like). They're dwindling in numbers, with officers quitting or getting changed themselves. It's a scary prospect. With The Dandies' units all over the world all somehow conducting out of the field of vision of the law enforcements, they're always lurking. If one gang is taken down and arrested, two rise to take its place. Like the heads of a hydra._

_And—as rumor amongst the more welcome vampire gangs around this area would have it—they're on their way here._

_—Patrick._


End file.
